


code 390

by hwanaissance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I do not condone cops, Kenma is sleep deprived, M/M, kuroo is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanaissance/pseuds/hwanaissance
Summary: Hey Kuroo?''Yeah?''I've got a 390-''Tsukki, I don't understand your police talk.''Right. I've got a drunk guy over on Park Street insisting he's not drunk, could you come over and give me some... assistance?''Is he cute?''Kuroo, really?''Well, is he?''Aside from the fact that he looks half dead, I'd say yes.''On my way.'orTsukishima is a cop, Kenma is severely sleep deprived, and Kuroo just wants to help.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. I

Tsukishima was out on his nightly patrol, when he saw a man. Said man was wearing all black, and stumbling over his own feet. It was about 1am, so it wasn't too surprising to see a drunkard out wandering the streets.

Tsukishima pulled over to the nearest curb, and exited his car. He caught up to the man before long (he was extremely slow, how drunk was he?) the man didn't seem to hear, or see him when he walked right next to him.

He did, however, seem to notice when Tsukishima stood in front of him. Though he only noticed because he just about ran into Tsukishima.

The man blinked lethargically, as he scanned Tsukishima's face. 'Officer... Is there a problem?' He didn't sound drunk, though he did mumble his whole question.

'Sir, you do realize its a crime to be publicly intoxicated?' Tsukishima said in his 'intimidating officer' voice that he had perfected over the years.

The man seemed to perk up at that, 'Officer, you must be mistaken, I'm really not drunk-' Tsukishima almost scoffed. 

'Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Would you please come and wait in the car while I consult my colleague?'

The man opened his mouth, and then sighed. He just nodded, and waited for Tsukishima to open the door.

Once both Tsukishima and the man were seated in the car, Tsukishima called Kuroo. You see, Kuroo wasn't a cop but he was the smartest guy Tsukishima knew, most of the time, anyways.

'Hey Kuroo?'

'Yeah?'

'I've got a 390-'

'Tsukishima, I don't understand your police talk.'

'Right. I've got a drunk guy over on Park Street insisting he's not drunk, could you come over and give me some... assistance?'

'Tsukishima, you woke me up at ass o'clock in the morning to ask me to help with your police shit? Don't you have, y'know, other police officers to help you with that?'

'I do, but you're smart!'

'Flattery, really?'

'Well it works, doesn't it?'

Kuroo sighed.

'Is he cute?'

  
'Kuroo, really?'

  
'Well, is he?'

This time, Tsukishima was the one who sighed. 'Sir?' The man seemed to have just about fallen asleep, and jolted when Tsukishima spoke to him.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you consider yourself cute?' The man's cheeks colored slightly, and that with his drooping eyes and beadhead almost caused Tsukishima to say that the boy was in fact, cute.

'I-I mean... I guess? uh-'

'That'll be all.. sir. You can go back to your nap now.' The man just blinked slowly, like a cat, and looked away.

  
'Aside from the fact that he looks half dead, I'd say yes.'

  
'On my way.'


	2. II

Kuroo was still slightly mad at Tsukishima for calling him at ass o'clock in the morning, though he had already been up.

He had high hopes for this guy, since Tsukishima _actually_ admitted to him being cute. 

Kuroo was so lost in his thoughts he almost rearended Tsukishima's police car, but thankfully he did not.

Kuroo parked his car behind Tsukishima's, and walked up to the car and knocked on the driver's window. He couldn't see Tsukishima (stupid tinted windows) but he could tell he had jumped, seeing as he couldn't really see Kuroo either.

When Tsukishima swung the door open and stepped onto the curb (rather dramatically) the first thing he said was, 'I've been asking him this whole time and he still says he's not drunk. He's so insistent that I might have believed him if he could stand up properly... Which is why I called you here! You used to be a bar tender, you know when people are drunk, right? You can talk to him. He's on the left side, so I'll just let you in on this side.. I'll stay out here, unless you want me to stay in there-'

'I think we'll be quite alright, Tsukki. Thanks for the offer.' Tsukishima opened the door for him (ever the gentleman) and almost slammed it on his leg as he got in, but it's the thought that counts.

When Kuroo was fully inside the car, he looked at the man. He wasn't asleep, but he looked like he could pass out at any minute. Though they were only illuminated by the flickering street light above them, Kuroo could see the dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't blinked, and Kuroo was starting to grow concerned.

His hands were shaking, he looked cold, but he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. And he was sweating. Kuroo didn't think he was drunk. But Tsukishima didn't have to know just yet.

'Hello?' Kuroo asked tentatively, while putting a hand on the man's shoulder. The man didn't jump or show any indication that he heard him.

But, he did turn towards Kuroo, slowly. 'Who are you? You're not the officer from earlier...' He said tiredly.

Ah ha! That's it, the boy was just tired. Extremely, borderline he-might-need-to-go-to-the-hospital tired. But definitely not drunk.

'I'm his friend, Kuroo. What's your name?' Kuroo asked quietly, he was afraid to startle the boy.

'M'names Kenma, are you gonna arrest me?' Kuroo laughed a bit, this boy really was quite cute.

'No, Kenma. Tsukishima's a bit... quick to jump the gun, but I can tell you're not drunk. Are you alright, though? I can tell you're extremely tired, and you're... shaking.' Kenma blinked, and looked down at his hands, and quietly laughed.

'I guess I am.' He laughed and abruptly stopped, and Kuroo was almost worried. The boy's ( _Kenma's_ ) head lolled over, onto Kuroo's shoulder, and the boy's shoulders sagged.

This boy had just passed out... On Kurro.

Kuroo did not expect his night (morning, he supposes, it was almost two) to go like this, but he didn't necessarily mind it.

Kuroo knocked sharply on the window three times, that was his and Tsukishima's signal that he was done talking. Tsukishima opened the door and immediately started questioning him.

'So, is he drunk? Woah! Did he pass out, does he need to go to the hospital?-' Kuroo cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

'No, he's not drunk, but if he doesn't get some sleep he may need to go to the hospital. He's... a friend of mine, and I'll take him home, if that's alright with you, officer.' He said mockingly, and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes.

Kuroo gathered the boy in his arms (thank god he had been going to the gym recently, the boy was rather light, but he was still a full grown man) and brought him over to his car.

(He had Tsukishima open the passenger door for him, seeing as his arms were already occupied)

He sat Kenma down as gently as he could. After he buckled him in, he opened the door on the driver's side and got in as quietly as possible. He gave a final wave to Tsukishima, and they were off.


	3. III

Once Kurro had made sure Kenma was comfortable (and still breathing, just to be sure) he started the car, turned on the radio and started back home.

Halfway through his (their) journey, Kuroo's heart almost leapt out of his chest when Kenma suddenly asked,

'Could you turn the radio up?' The boy hadn't said anything the whole ride, really, who was Kuroo to say no?

Turns out the song was Fancy by Twice, but Kuroo didn't pay much attention to the song. However, he did pay attention to the way Kenma hummed along (soothingly, he might add) and seemed to know the whole song by heart.

Once the song ended, Kuroo turned the radio down and inhaled deeply.

'If you don't mind me asking, why were you wandering the streets at 2am? Especially as sleep deprived as you were... are?' Kenma blinked for a minute, processing Kuroo's question.

'I couldn't sleep.' Kuroo guessed it wasn't just that, but he didn't want to pry. So he turned the radio back up, and continued on his (their) way home.

When they arrived, Kenma was once again dead asleep. Kuroo tried to wake him (he didn't, he couldn't bear to wake the poor guy when he obviously needed as much rest as he could get) but to no avail. He haphazardly hoisted the man onto his back, and trekked to the lobby of his apartment complex.

When he entered, the front desk lady (Kiyoko, he thought her name was) quirked an eyebrow, probably silently asking why their was a sleeping (unconcious) man on his back. He just shrugged and shook his head, and made his was to the elevators.

When he arrived at his door, he almost dropped Kenma trying to dig his keys out from his pockets, but he didn't so its fine. When he got inside, he immediately went to his bedroom.

First he sat Kenma on his desk chair, then he pushed the blankets to the side. He grabbed Kenma (gently, carefully) and set him on the bed. When Kenma had gotten situated, Kuroo pulled the covers over him, and left the room.

He looked at the clock on his microwave, almost 4am. He sighed. At least the shop was closed tomorrow. He grabbed a blanket from the closet, and lied down on the couch.

He fell asleep.


	4. IV

When Kenma woke up, he almost had a heart attack. He was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. He wasn't quite sure how he got there. 

He didn't drink last night... After he left the set he just decided to wander but...

Aha! Now he remembered: There was a slightly intimidating slightly hot police officer who thought he was drunk, and then there was the unrealistically angelic man who had 'rescued' him...

Kenma went to check his phone, but realized it was dead. He sighed. What to do, what to do... 

Since the man had convinced the officer not to arrest him for public intoxication, and let him sleep in his car and in his bed, maybe he should make him breakfast?

It was a fool proof plan, really. He could cook, quite well, actually. And if anything his friend's said was true, then breakfast foods seemed to be his specialty.

But his plans came to an abrupt halt when he saw the angel that had rescued him sleeping soundly on the couch. He truly was angelic.

Even though the man was sleeping he seemed to stir under Kenma's gaze, so he decided to move to the kitchen.

When Kenma stepped into the kitchen, he knew this was no normal kitchen. There were flowers, and plants, and herbs everywhere. Kenma liked it, he could get used to this, he thought.

He scavenged the kitchen looking for ingredients and finally came upon the ingredients for pancakes. This should do.

☼

When Kuroo woke up, he awoke to the smell of... pancakes?

He was confused, and then got even more confused when he heard an unfamiliar (soft, low) voice coming from the kitchen-

Oh. Kenma?

Kuroo thought it was rather sweet that the boy was making him breakfast. He decided to trek to the kitchen just to be in 100% sure that the stranger was not burning his kitchen down.

When he arrived at the archway that separated the kitchen and living room, his breath stuttered.

(As well as his heart)

He didn't even know this man but he looked like he belonged in Kuroo's house, in Kuroo's kitchen, in Kuroo's apron, singing a Frank Sinatra song...

Kurro may have died a little; In a good way.

The man seemed to not have noticed Kurro, so when he turned around he quite literally jumped two feet in the air. Kuroo laughed.

'Sorry, Kenma, I didn't mean to scare you,' He laughed again as Kenma's face turned red. 'I-It's fine... How long have you been up?' He said as he turned his attention back to the pancakes.

'Not long.. The pancakes smell good, thank you.' He smiled. 'Ah, really, it was the least I could do..' He trailed off as he scratched his neck sheepishly, and Kuroo was suddenly, violently endeared.

'Is three enough, Kuroo?' Kuroo hummed in response.

When Kenma had finished making the pancakes, he sat downC almost sulkily as Kurro protested when he said he could do the dishes as well, he spoke,

'I'm sorry I took your bed K-Kuroo... I could have just slept on the couch,' Kuroo would have none of that, 'Nonsense, I made the choice to let you have my bed.' He said with a smile, the guy really was cute.

And suddenly Kuroo was glad Tsukishima had called him at ass o'clock in the morning.


End file.
